Breathe
by snowdrop65
Summary: Amy is telling the story of how she found out that she was pregnant to River. Please review. :)


"You OK?" I asked the Doctor. I could see that he was in deep thought.

"I said, breathe, Pond. Remember? Well, breathe." He said, with a serious expression on his face. I had never seen him that serious.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Breathe." I tried to say something, but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I yelped in pain and Rory ran towards me to help me. I didn't know what was happening. I would have asked the Doctor, but the pain was too strong.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked the Doctor instead of me. He was standing there like he knew what was happening.

"Get her into the TARDIS." The Doctor ansewered and walked towards the TARDIS himself. Rory helped me walk. Every step was almost agony, but I menaged to get into the TARDIS. I could hear the time-machine hum. Maybe she also knew what was happening.

"Doctor!? What is happening to her?" Rory asked, a little louder. The Doctor was on his way towards the console, but he stopped when he heard Rory's question.

"Contractions." He answered, like it was obvious.

"Contractions?" Rory probably thought that the Doctor was going mad. Well, madder than usual.

"She's going into labour." The Doctor explained.

"What did he say?" I asked Rory, in shock. "No, no. Of course he didn't." I thought _I_ was going mad. I panicked. "Rory, um... I don't like this." I suddenly felt another contraction coming, even sharper than the first one. Rory was holding my arms.

"You're gonna have to start explaining some of this to me, Doctor." Rory panicked. But, he wasn't half as scared as I was.

"What? The birds and the bees? She's having a baby. I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it, that's why we were here in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first. But things happened and there was stuff and… shenanigans. Beautiful word, shenanigans." He rambled, and I was really starting to lose my patience.

" _Breathe._ I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh." He said, looking at me.

"What signal?" I asked, panicked. I really didn't know what he was up to.

"The signal to you." He said. I sighed panickly.

"Doctor? Doctor… No." I whispered.

"Stand away from her, Rory." The Doctor told. But Rory really didn't want to.

"Why? No, and _why_?" Rory asked, terrified.

"Given what we've learned I'll be as humane as I can but I need to do this and you need to _stand away!_ _" The Doctor told and Rory reluctantly let me go. I looked at him, terrified. Then I looked at the Doctor._

 _"_ _Doctor, I am frightened." I said. "I'm properly, properly scared." And I was._

 _"_ Don't be, hold on. We're coming for you, I swear that whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." The Doctor promised. I looked at him, terrified.

"I'm right here." I said, and took his hand.

"No you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." He said and pointed the sonic at me. I stood there, thinking about running away, but I didn't dare to.

"Oh no." I whispered as I felt the Doctor melting my ganger away.

"Then I woke up and realized that I was pregnant with you all along. Honestly, I was terrified." Amy said, finishing her story. River smiled. They were sitting on the pilot seats next to the TARDIS console.

"And then, Kovarian took me away." River said sadly.

"It must have been dreadful for you." Amy said and hugged River.

"It was. But, I don't remember most of it." River said and smiled sadly.

"That's probably because the Silence was constantly wiping your memory out." The Doctor said, coming from under the console.

"This is not the time to be all scienc-y, Doctor." Amy said sharply.

"It's alright, mother." River said and got up. Amy smiled and walked to her room.

"Don't make her angry." River said.

"Sorry." He said and hugged River. "Amy was very brave, you know."

"Amy _is_ brave." River corrected him.

"So are you." He said and looked at her lovingly. River smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, River Song." He said after they parted.

"I love you too."


End file.
